


Shooting the Breeze

by Graysonsginger



Series: Jealousea [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Drinking, Gen, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Will, La'gaan, and Garth sometimes get together over drinks and shit talk Kaldur's boyfriend.





	Shooting the Breeze

Will watched Garth knock back a glass of wine like it was a shot, the horror of the sight making him laugh. Will was careful with alcohol these days, but somehow drinking with Atlanteans helped. Like back in the day, he could cure hunger by watching Wally eat.

La’gaan laughed too, nursing his own glass with a delicate preciousness that contradicted his own high tolerance. But for Garth, breaking the Earther rules for drinking was a freedom his job at the UN seldom allowed.

“I got another one.” Garth said, wiping his lips on his arm.

“Shoot.” Will said.

“His fucking eyebrows.” Garth spat, “They’re so ugly.”

“And you know he shapes them like that.” La’gaan added, “That’s not just how he looks. That’s a _choice_.”

“They’re as jagged as his hairline.” Will joked.

A mischievous fanged smile crept up La’gaan’s face and he turned to Garth, “You kinda look like him.”

Will snorted into his wine while Garth growled, kicking at the younger Altantean, “I DO NOT!”

“Don’t you though? Like a little bit?” Will said and dodged when the ambassador swiped at him.

“Shut up! My eyebrows are way better than his! What about La’gaan?”

“Those aren’t even eyebrows!” Will laughed, gesturing to the fins protruding from the professor’s scaly brow. Drunkenly, Will winked and raised his glass at La’gaan. “ ‘Sides he pulls it off.”

“Thank you, William. And you pull off that facial hair.” They clinked their glasses together.

Garth rolled his eyes, “Whatever. You’re just jealous I’m more Kaldur’s type than either of you.”

“Excuse you? I’m the ginger one!” Will said.

“For the last time! He doesn’t have a ginger kink!” Garth slammed his hands emphatically against the table.

“He slept with M’gann!” Will argued.

“He had a threesome with M’gann and Conner. That proves nothing!” La’gaan corrected.

Will scoffed and waved his hand at the two of them dismissively. They sat there quietly for a second before Will took a drink and said, “I thought of another one.”

“Let’s hear it.” La’gaan and Garth said at the same time.

“His stupid innuendos.” Will said, and they erupted again into rapturous laughter and mocking imitations of the unsubtle innuendos. This lead to actually funny innuendos that fueled more laughter until they were clutching their sides and wheezing for breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are great, and check out the rest of the Jealousea series!


End file.
